


La vuelta de la primavera

by Entre_libros_con_nuria



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entre_libros_con_nuria/pseuds/Entre_libros_con_nuria
Summary: Asha e Ianthe ¿se tiene que decir algo más?
Relationships: Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	La vuelta de la primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Si no habéis acabado de leer La Flor y La Muerte no lo leais que no quiero que nadie se lleve spoilers <3

La primavera ha vuelto y, como siempre, la trae a ella. Durante estos últimos meses no hemos podido vernos, nuestras misiones no han coincidido pero, aún así, el calor de sus manos en mi cuerpo, de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos sigue en mí. La melíone acaba de llegar y yo no puedo apartar los ojos de la puerta a la espera de que su capitana aparezca. Finalmente se abre y toda la tripulación empieza a acceder al exterior. Eunys, que estaba situada a mi lado, corre hacia la multitud, supongo que Armand ya ha salido, Aden y Oscar no tardan mucho en unirse a ellos. Poco después, la tripulación deja de salir. El pulso se me acelera sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, por mucho que me recuerde que solo es Ianthe porque el problema es ese, no es solo Ianthe. Veo como aparece por la puerta, echa un vistazo hacia al exterior, sonríe y vuelve a entrar. No sé si me ha dejado más helada su sonrisa, que ha aparecido en mis sueños más veces de las que podría admitir, o que no haya seguido los pasos de sus compañeros hacia el exterior de la nave pero sí sé que esta vez no voy a quedarme quieta mientras se aleja. Entrar a la melíone de nuevo me recuerda a la vez que liberamos Ilion. Ianthe no se encuentra en la sala de mando pero no importa, la conozco. Entro en el laboratorio para encontrarla dándole la espalda a la puerta. Sabe que estoy aquí, quizás no sepa que soy yo, pero sabe que ha dejado de estar sola. Me paso la lengua por los labios antes de hablar y moldeo el nombre que lleva tantos meses queriendo salir de mis labios. \- Perséfone… Yo no consigo que mi voz no desprenda entusiasmo o anhelo porque ahora me doy cuenta o quiero darme cuenta de lo mucho que la he echado de menos. Ella, por otro lado, deja de esconder los dedos entre sus manos y los extiende, tengo que contener los míos para que no vayan en su búsqueda. Ianthe se da la vuelta y me encara. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y yo siento que me pierdo en ese verde que solo se encuentra en ella. \- Hades… ¿Has venido a secuestrarme? En su cara se dibuja una sonrisa y yo tengo que esforzarme mucho por no dejar salir la mía. \- Parece que no me conozcas, Perséfone, te secuestraria cada día de mi vida si no fuese porque tienes que llevar la primavera al mundo. Ahora sí, Ianthe cruza la sala hasta llegar a mí, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me devuelve a aquella noche, cuándo aún estudiábamos en la Akademeia y me la llevé a visitar Marte. Coloca la mano que no sostiene la mía en la parte derecha de mi cara, justo encima de la cicatriz y la acaricia, no suele dolerme pero el calor de su tacto encima de ella es agradable. Esta vez, no puedo esconder la sonrisa y ella aprovecha este momento para juntar sus labios con los míos, es un beso suave, no demasiado largo, se ha limitado a colocar sus labios encima de los míos y a dejar un poco de presión pero ha sido suficiente para que mi cuerpo olvide todo el tiempo que hemos estado separadas. Ianthe se separa y yo no puedo evitar quedarme mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes pero mi cuerpo y mi boca deciden que no es el momento, que llevan demasiado tiempo lejos del suyo así que acabo por perderme en ella, en sus besos y en su tacto que tanto tiempo he estado añorando. \- Te quiero. Es solo un suspiro que sale de sus labios entre beso y beso y yo correspondo esas palabras con otro beso porque no tengo ni voz ni aliento para decírselo en voz alta. Pasamos un rato entre caricias y besos, hace mucho que decidimos aprovechar el tiempo que tuviésemos juntas. Aún así, ambas sabemos que, en algún momento, vamos a tener que salir de aquí. \- Me parece que la capitana de la Melíone debería presentarse delante de su tripulación… Me mira con ojos de súplica y se arrima más hacia mí. \- ¿Ya han pasado seis meses? Yo sonrío y recuerdo las primeras veces que interpretamos esos papeles y lo mucho que significa para mí la manera en la que piensa en Hades aunque yo ya no pertenezca a ese servicio realmente. Paso la mano que no le rodea la cintura por su pelo. \- Hoy empiezas a traer la primavera al inframundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Xènia (@laziestleezard en twitter) por pasarme el encabezado <3


End file.
